Yo T A,M a ti
by Windy Wolf
Summary: hola!!, sigo viva!!!!!!!!!, y muestra de eso es este fic, mi debut en el género fluff, advierto, un poco meloso, va??, este fic está dedicado para un amigo, espero que les guste!!, y no olviden r&r!


Viernes 29 de noviembre del 2002

****

****

**Yo T. A,M. a ti**

~~ Windy Wolf ~~

-'arhg!!, por que no me ha respondido??'- se preguntaba a si mismo el chico de obscuro cabello- 'por que no me puede dar una respuesta mas rápida??'- pensaba él con tristeza

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

-'.....', que hacer??- suspiró una chica de largos cabellos- que hacer??- se volvió a preguntar- cómo debo interpretar esto??

«««« Flash Back «««

(n. de a.: esta vez escribiré algo diferente a como yo acostumbro escribir, será a base de 'POV', 'punto de vista', en ingles, claro, 'point of view'...)

-Sakura..., Sakura

-Sakura!!

-SAKURA!!!

-O_o, que sucede?!, por que me gritas Tomoyo??, si sí te oigo, no estoy sorda, estoy aquí a tu lado, y por lo tanto, no tienes por que alzar TANTO el tono de voz- contestó una enfadada chica castaña

-ou!!, ahora resulta que tu te enfadas conmigo cuando yo soy la que debería estar enfadada??- respondió la otra chica de largos cabellos (n. de a.: sip, leyeron bien, la 'otra' chica de largos cabellos..., Sakura y Tomoyo, jejeje, decidí que Sakura, al tener ya 15 años, se vería mejor con el cabello largo.., uds que opinan??)

-¿?, a que te refieres??- pregunto muy 'sacada de onda' la castaña

Tomoyo estaba realmente exasperada..., pero decidió explicarle a su amiga del alma:

-Te estaba hablando para decirte no se que cosa, ya ni recuerdo, y hasta que te grite asi de fuerte volteaste a verme y captaste que te estaba hablando!!

-uy, en serio??- estaba muy apenada..- lo siento amiga.., pero tu sabes cómo he andado últimamente...

La expresión de Tomoyo se tornó de enfado a comprensión..- te entiendo amiga, otra vez pensando en el chico??

Sakura suspiró- si, no he podido dejar de pensar en el..

-tienes alguna idea??- pregunto con interés la de cabellera ceniza

-no.., en lo mas mínimo- suspiro desanimada, y tratando de contener unas lagrimas que luchaban por salir..

Bien, queridos lectores, deben estar preguntándose qué rayos está pasando aquí, ne??, pues bien, resulta que en mi maquiavélica cabecita se me ocurrió  esta historia.., en la que Sakura está recibiendo mensajes de amor y regalos de alguien, y nadie sabe quien es... (bobo, no, y romántico, y fluff, y, y, y ya no sé qué mas.., lo se, lo sé, nada que ver esto con mi 'maquiavélica' cabecita, solo tenia ganas de escribir algo romántico..)

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

MAS AL RATO..., AL SALIR DE CLASES....     

-oye Sakura...

-qué sucede Eriol??

-pues.., es que... últimamente te he notado muy extraña.., como que distante, vana.., no se cómo explicarte..- dijo preocupado el varón- hay algo que quieras contarme??- continuó él

Suspiro de parte de Sakura..

-pues si.., realmente si..- se detuvo ella (n. de a.: estaban caminando los dos juntos)- muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi!!- dijo Sakura con una sincera sonrisa...

Eriol sonrío- no tienes por qué agradecer nada, acaso no se supone que los amigos están siempre ahí para cuando los necesitas??

-vaya, es verdad..- sonrió ella con melancolía

-y bien??, que es lo que te sucede??- apremió él para que continuara, o mejor dicho, comenzara su relato

-pues.., resulta que...- ella realmente no sabía cómo decirlo.., so, lo dijo como salió- hace tres días tuve una pelea con Shaoran, y desde entonces no nos hemos dirigido la palabra...

-ohhh..., así que eso es lo que te sucede??- concluyó Eriol- una simple pelea de enamorados- agrego con una ligera risa

ante este comentario, una expresión sombría tomó lugar en el rostro de Sakura

-noo..., no es una 'simple pelea de enamorados'..., no,  esta vez no...- suspiró,- esta vez ha sido más serio que todas las veces anteriores juntas...

-ay, Sakura.., perdóname por habérmelo tomado tan a la ligera.., no fue mi intención haberte hecho sentir mal..- trató de corregir Eriol

-no, no te preocupes Eriol, no tienes por qué estar enterado, o preocuparte de todo lo que me pasa, además, a lo mejor, yo soy la que estoy 'haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua', no crees??- alegó melancólicamente ella

-ya has hablado con el??, para resolver esto??

-no...- mas bien fue un sonido ahogado que Eriol interpretó como 'no'

-y eso??, no se supone que es lo primero que deben hacer las parejas cuando están enojadas??, hablar para ver qué rayos fue lo que sucedió??

-pues yo si he intentado hablar con él, pero parece ser que él no quiere.....- guardó silencio durante un instante, como meditando si decir esto o no..- es mas.., parece que ya está coqueteando con las otras chicas!!- una sonrisa triste (¡¿?!)- bhá, como si yo no pudiera coquetearle a todos los demás chicos!!

-ay, ay, Sakura, con celos no se resolverá nada..- calló durante unos instantes- si quieres.., por que no.., podría funcionar..- esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para la chica que lo acompañaba

-y bien??, que es lo que me ibas a decir??- apremió ella

-bien.., estaba pensando en decirte que si querías yo podría hablar con Shaoran, para ver que es lo que está sucediendo..

-en serio harías eso por mi??- lo ojos de Sakura brillaron de emoción

-claro!!, haria eso y mas!!, si no, por que somos amigos??

Sakura no pudo contenerse, y lo abrazó...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte de Tomoeda, un chico de café cabello y ojos profundos se encontraba en la misma situación que Sakura, solo que estaba platicando con Yamazaki, y como estaba en la misma situación, hagan de cuenta que dijeron lo mismo, y por eso, no voy a poner la plática, bueno, en vez del abrazo fue lo siguiente:

-Li!!

-hm??- ya se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos, pero volteó

-que te parece si.........- y le empezó a decir un chorro de cosas, las cuales fueron formando una sonrisa en el rostro del joven proveniente de China.....

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Sakura ya había perdido esa pésima costumbre de llegar tarde a clases.., bueno, ok, seguía llegando tarde, pero no TAN tarde.., contentos??

Sakura llego con un poco más de tiempo que de costumbre, y entró al salón saludando a todos, como de costumbre, y se dirigió a su lugar para dejar su mochila y saco, ya que dentro del salón no hacía frío, pero...

Gran sorpresa que se llevó al abrir su pupitre!!!!!!!!!

Que había ahí??

UN CHOCOLATE!! , junto a una tarjeta que decía:_ "Yo T. A,M. a ti"_

 (n. de a., recuerden que en Japón no acostumbran regalarse chocolates.., casi, casi es algo exclusivo para el 14 de febrero)

Tomoyo, que estaba al otro extremo del salón, pero viendo a su amiga notó el súbito cambio de expresión que hubo en su amiga: de total naturalidad a extrema sorpresa, y, como buena amiga, se acercó hacia ella para preguntar qué era lo que había en su pupitre para que se pusiera así

Como es de suponerse, Sakura no tenía ni idea de quién le había dejado ese regalo, al principio pensó que había sido el detalle de alguien hacia todo el salón, pero estuvo preguntando por todo el salón y a nadie le habían dejado un chocolate, o cualquier otro dulce, so, había sido un detalle exclusivo y único para la jovencita Kinomoto.

Así, a lo largo de la semana le fueron dejando varios regalos, díganse, y todos ellos con su respectiva tarjeta de: _" __Yo T. A,M. a ti"_

Lunes: chocolate

Martes: una rosa

Miércoles: un peluche

Jueves: una carta que decía cosas preciosas, pero a computadora.. ¬¬x

Viernes: aun no sabemos ^^U

Así es, hoy era viernes, y Sakura esperaba con ansias ver qué iba a ser el siguiente regalo ^^

Tomoyo estaba agradecidísima con el admirador secreto de Sakuar, ni ella sabía aún de quién se trataba, pero gracias a el, Sakura había olvidado el problema que tenía con el joven Li, y hasta se habían puesto a bromear sobre quién podría ser el chico que le estaba dejando los regalos

-ay!!, pero Sakura!!, 'que pegue tienes'!!- le decía Chiharu

-es verdad- afirmó Naoko- cuantos regalos llevas ya??, 4??

Sakura solo atinó a ponerse roja como un tomate

-Es verdad chicas, Sakura tiene uno o varios admiradores, una nunca sabe, y todo es debido a que ella es la inigualable Sakura Kinomoto, bellísima, que ha denegado varias ofertas para irse de modelo, ya que prefiere terminar con sus estudios (n. de a.,  como siempre, Tomoyo tenía estrellitas en su ojos *_*  @_@)

Por fin, sonó el timbre que marcaba el inicio del primer receso.., ni Sakura ni Tomoyo querían salir del salón, para ver quién era la persona que estaba dejando las cosas, pero la maestra prácticamente las corrió, a ellas y a Shaoran, Yamazaki, Eriol y varios mas. Demasiados como para poder hacer siquiera suposiciones.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

-Sakura, que crees que te darán hoy??- preguntó Tomoyo

-mthup- intentó decir algo Sakura, pero puesto como estaba comiendo, no se le entendió nada ^^U

-¿?, a ver, traga lo que tienes en la boca y..- y fue interrumpida

-vaya!!, miren!!, pero si aquí esta la única chica en todo el salón que tiene un admirador secreto!!- dijo en tono burlón Shaoran, mm.., no, la palabra que busco no es burlón.., es como de 'yo se quién es y tu no', ok??

En eso llegó Eriol:

-Sakura, puedo hablar contigo un momento??- le preguntó- a solas, por favor

-¿?, claro- Sakura se paró y acompañó a su amigo a un lugar algo más apartado de donde estaban

-Que pasa, Eriol??, es sobre lo que me habías ofrecido??

-exactamente- J

-yai!!, genial!!, y cuales son los resultados??

La sonrisa que por un momento se vio en la cara del chico de cabellos azules desapareció, y le dijo:

-No pude sacarle absolutamente NADA- dijo en un suspiro

-eh??, como que 'no le pude sacar nada'??, eh??- se estaba enfadando, estaba decepcionada de que uno de los pocos amigos que nunca le había fallado lo hiciera ahora, aunque todos sabemos que no es que Hiragiizawa le hubiera fallado, pero ella lo tomó asi.., y empezó a sollozar

-buaa!!, snif, snif, eso significa que no le intereso!!, snif, snif- T_T

-no, claro que eso no es cierto!!

-ah, no??, por??

-porque no le pude sacar nada porque se quedó callado, como meditando, para no decir ninguna tontería!!

-en serio??- hubo un brillo en los ojos esmeralda de ella

-claro!!, ahora, opino que lo mejor será que vayas a hablar con el ;)- (n. de a., que se me hace que este chavo ya sabe qué onda con el admirador... ^_~)

Sakura iba decidida a hablar con Shaoran, tal como le había sugerido Eriol, pero justo llegó a donde se habían quedado él y Tomoyo, sonó el timbre que marcaba el regreso a clases, so, recogieron sus cosas y encaminaron hacia el salón

En el salón, Sakura encontró el nuevo 'regalo', sip, 'regalo', ya que esta vez nada mas era una simple nota que decía:

_"hola querida señorita Sakura, _

_supongo que aún no debe saber quién rayos soy,_

_verdad??_

_Pues bien, si lo quiere saber, _

_Hoy, a las 7:00 en los columpios _

_Del parque pingüino_

_Atte: tuyo_

_PD: __Yo T. A,M. a ti"_

Inmediatamente que Sakura terminó de leer la nota, se la pasó a Tomoyo, la cual ahogó una exclamación de emoción, POR FIN SABRÍAN QUIEN ERA EL ADMIRADOR!!

Ninguna de las dos chicas podían esperar a que diera el timbre que marcara la salida de clases, y en cuanto se dio, salieron casi, casi corriendo, con rumbo hacia la casa de Sakura

Tomoyo ayudó a Sakura a elegir la ropa que llevaría para su 'cita', si es que a eso se le podía llamar cita. Se decidieron por unos  pantalones de vestir azul marino y una blusa celeste; aunque era ropa 'formal', no se veía asi, más bien se veía casual

Sakura llegó puntualmente a su 'cita', se dirigió hacia los columpios en los que había usado el hombro de Shaoran como paño de lágrimas

Así estaba la dueña de los ojos verde esmeralda, recordando tiempos de antaño, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

Se volteó lentamente, y..

-vaya, no crei que fueras a venir- dijo él

-tu??, que estas haciendo aquí??- pregunto bastante sorprendida de verlo a él ahí

-pues.., tengo una 'cita'- explicó él

-y por lo que veo te ha dejado plantado, no Li??- burlóse ella

-no, estas muy equivocada

-¿?

-la persona con la que tenía la cita está justamente enfrente de mi

-oh!!- Sakura ahogó una exclamación, no cabía en sí de su asombro, era _él_!!, él era el chico que le había estado mandando cosas hermosas sin remitente durante toda la semana!!, _él___era la persona que se había resguardado en el anonimato durante toda esa semana de intrigas hacia ella, era él, su amor, por quien había llorado toda esa semana y parte de la anterior, por quien había estado 'ida' de este mundo, él, él, él, su novio, la persona que mas queria en el mundo, tal como una vez Yukito le dijo aquella ocasión en que en ese mismo lugar Sakura lloró sobre el hombro de Shaoran

Ambos solo atinaron a abrazarse

Y después de no hablar, se rompió el silencio 

-oye.., Shaoran..- Sakura estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, no podría ver a Li a los ojos mientras dijera lo que iba a decir

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en los labios de Shaoran, le había dicho por su nombre, después de haberle dicho 'Li' hacía solo unos momentos

-si, dime- alentó él a su novia para que prosiguiera

-mm.. pues.., es que.. mm.., como decirlo??

-a ver, venga lo que me quieres decir- y le levantó su cara, para que ambos quedaran viéndose a los ojos

-pues.., que noté que en cada regalo que me diste- sonrojo por parte de ambos

-aja

-había una tarjetita..- Shaoran respiró aliviado, ya sabía a qué se iba encaminando el asunto

-ajá, qué tiene esa tarjetita??

-pues.., que..- se detuvo por un momento, y prosiguió- que.. que si me podrias decir qué significa eso de _"Yo T. A,M. a ti"-  _*^_^*, sonrojo por parte de ella- y..... por qué decidiste contentarnos de esta forma??, es decir, por qué así, y no hablar, como siempre lo habíamos hecho

-ahh, con que era eso lo que me querías preguntar..- comentó con una sonrisa

-sip...- *^_^*

-pues..., descubre qué significa- ^^

-(Sakura se va para atrás con todo y gotita ^^U) _-_U, qué quieres decir con que lo descubra?? ¬¬x

-pues eso, tú tendrás que descubrir su significad, como el famoso 'T.Q.M.'- surgió una pícara sonrisa en la apuesta cara del joven

Sakura, al ver que no le podría sacar a su novio el significado, optó por no insistir más (por ahora), ya después lo sabría

-oye Shaoran.., no me respondiste la otra pregunta..

-ahh!!, sencillo, quería que esta vez fuera algo especial el reconciliarnos, para que, recordáramos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, y así, cada que estemos en inicios de enojarnos de nuevo, recordad eso, y así ya no será necesario contentarnos, puesto que ni siquiera nos enojaremos =D

El sol estaba terminando de ocultar sus rayos, a lo que la pareja se abrazó, y Shaoran le dijo quedamente en el oído a Sakura:

-_Yo T. A,M. a ti_

~ _FIN_ ~ 

Notas de la Autora: 

HOOOOOOOLLLAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Sigo viva!!, VIIIVAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Antes que nada, quiero decir que este fic va dedicado para un amigo muy querido: Shaleboy, espero que te guste!! ;)

Creyeron que ya se habían desecho de mi??, pues no!! MBWAHAHAHAHAHA, aquí sigo, vivita y con mis manitas disponibles para escribir ^^.

Cuanto a que varios de ustedes se mueren de curiosidad por saber que rayos significa "_Yo T. A,M. a ti", _cierto??, pues bien, he de decir que ni yo misma sé qué significa.. **blush**, por que??, bueno, resulta que un amigo me dijo/escribio lo mismo, y tal cual le hizo Li, el me hizo.., tengo una teoría sobre qué significa, pero no estoy segura, so, en sus reviews déjenme que piensan ustedes, va??__

Qué les pareció mi debut con los fics fluff??, medio raro y falto de explicación, no les parece??, pero solo me tardé 3 horas escribiéndolo!!, woa!!, en una sola sentada!!, algo que nunca había hecho, creo...

Bueno, los dejo, me paso a retirar porque me estoy cayendo del sueZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzz..

Ah!!, pero antes, no se preocupen, aún no me he olvidado del otro fic de CCS, aunque eso parezca... u_u, prometo que ya me pondre a escribir..

Bueno, los dejo!!

ByE!!

Windy Wolf


End file.
